Heaven's Tears
by animefun725
Summary: this is a love story it's very complicated! WARNING! it's about Inuyasha and Kagome's past how they fall in love and how they sort out of their inflicts. it's meanly about good and evil, how and hate and how a family can really affects the love relations


A/N: This is my latest fanfic called [Heaven's Tears], ^ ^ the reason that I give my story this name is the situations in the story is so sad the even the heaven is crying for these love couples. This story meanly talks about 2 couples and 2 different families, who they are I will not tell you right now, because it's a bit complicated, just like the relationship of these 2 couples. Here is a simple summary of my fanfic:  
  
Aikyou (Kagome) who is born in a happy and comfortable family, with 3 sisters and 1 brother, even though they are not super wealthy, but is great with their dad. That's until Jigoku (Inuyasha's brother, [not Sess, an Oc] ) came along and destroyed their home and killed their father and got their little sister Asashi badly injured. From that day they have nowhere to go and they don't have the money to pay for their sister's medical payment. Lucky, a generous man named Joukai (Inuyasha) helped them through there hard times, Aikyou (Kagome) and Joukai (Inuyasha) fall in love with each other. They were all so happy until Aikyou (Kagome) found out that Joukai (Inuyasha) is the brother of Jigoku, who killed their father, who injured their sister, who let them, became orphans, who made them to sing at a bar. Aikyou(Kagome) unable to accept the truth, and Akari (Sango) who is filled with hatred and seeks only revenge on Jigoku, told Aikyou (Kagome) to stop seeing Joukai (Inuyasha). Joukai(Inuyasha) who is deeply in love with Aikyou (Kagome) need to tell her the truth that he didn't cheat on her, he truly loves her, but thanks to his brother Jigoku he doesn't stand a chance every time goes into Aikyou's (Kagome) apartment he would be hit by Akari(Sango) and out before he can even see Aikyou. Aikyou loves Joukai so much, but knowing that they can't be together, made her life miserable. She can't go on in life like this anymore, she finally decide to LEAVE this world and go to see his father. Will Joukai save her from suicide? Will they finally be together, will Aikyou a guy who's brother had killed his father and filled her whole family with hatred and sadness? And will Joukai's evil brother stop his cruelty or will he continue to torture Aikyou's (Kagome) family? Will Joukai's father accept a singer as his son's wife? Will Aikari(Sango) stop seeking her revenge? All this questions are waiting to be answered. So enjoy this complicated story what is meanly talking about love and hate, good and evil, and the unforgettable event of the tow families.  
  
Oh yeah forgot to tell you I OWN the characters in this fanfic!!! ^ ^ lol I OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!! OPS... I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!! DON'T SUE ME!!!! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!!  
  
Heaven's Tears  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The beginning of their love and the past of their life  
  
"Taasan!!! I want to hear a story, please taasan?" begged Shiro. A girl with wavy, black hair like Kagome, and a pair of golden eyes like Inuyasha. "Yeah Kagome Oba, please?" begged another girl with long dark hair who is dressing in her cherry blossom Kimono. "Don't bother Kagome Oba Howaito, she needs rest now. Come here, let's go home." Said Kaihin.  
  
"So you guys really want to hear a story?" asked Kagome in a soft gentle tone. "Yeah!!! We do!!!" replied Shiro and Howaito together."Ok then, I will tell you guys one, come here and sit here." Said Kagome pointed to the seats next to her as she started her tale....  
  
The story all start in the spring of the beginning of 19th century of Japan.  
  
It's been a sunny day; the sky is hanging high above, while the clouds slowly move toward the east. The sun rays shines on people, which provides bits of warmth. The wind blows gently, spreading the sense of spring.  
  
Joukai followed by Ten riding 2 brown horses, climbing pass the high mountains, going to Raiun. (A CITY)  
  
It's been 4 years since he has left, 4 years Joukai never wrote a letter to his family. Back then, he run away from home. When leaving, he planned that he would never come back. 4 years of traveling made him looked much older and wearier, but his inside is jammed with peace. He feels that he had truly grow up, truly became independent. In this 4 years made him forgot that he is a wealthy prince, helped him walked out of Ureshi's tragedy, let him did many things that he have dreamed of, and also got out Jigoku's nightmare.  
  
If weren't for the constant nights, having nightmares about his mother, maybe he would NEVER come back.  
  
It's very close to home now, what gave him a sense of dull and friendless feeling.  
  
They walked passed the mountain; the roads are getting flatter as they go. Raiun is such a magnificent city, with lovely sights; surrounded by high mountains, clear rivers, and so peaceful and quiet that you can even hear the rivers flowing down.  
  
Suddenly, a high, clear, loud yet sweet and gentle voice is heard coming near the waterfall. Joukai is shocked. "Huh? At the countryside, how can there have such a lovely sweet, innocent, yet full of life's song?"  
  
Ten, who closely accompanied Joukai, have become part of his life. Since when they were only children, Ten have already followed him, nearly 15 years, they have never been apart. Even though Ten is only a servant, but his royalty and enthusiasm, no one come even come close to his compare. Plus staying with Joukai for so long, Ten has been dispersed. Ten is the person who understands Joukai the most. This song has attracted Joukai's attention, as well as himself. "Yeah, I have never heard of it, it doesn't seem to be a countryside song. Is it clear? What is it that she is singing?" questioned Ten.  
  
Joukai is concentrating all his energy on this song. It's very melodious and the words are very clear.  
  
I run together with the wind  
  
In the morning light  
  
Just being able to meet you  
  
Even for a short while  
  
That will make me happy  
  
Smile me  
  
Even now I cam remember  
  
My nervousness  
  
The first time I met you  
  
And your smile and gentle eyes  
  
Now even if you just look at me  
  
I gather courage  
  
Someday the "magic of happiness"  
  
Will become useful to me  
  
Someday, I'll become a wonderful person  
  
I just want to bring happiness with my magic  
  
Even if times are hard  
  
I think of your smile  
  
It seems like  
  
Just that can make me happy  
  
It's mysterious, isn't it?  
  
If there's a sad event  
  
I want to stay by your side  
  
Surely if it is for you  
  
I'll be able to use the "magic of happiness"  
  
Surely so that I can protect you  
  
I just want to bring happiness with my magic  
  
Someday the "magic of happiness"  
  
Will become useful to me  
  
Someday, I'll become a wonderful person  
  
I just want to bring happiness with my magic.....  
  
Joukai is more shocked than ever, unable to stop; he rushed toward that sweet sound. "I need to go and have a look, who is the girl that sings this?"  
  
Ok this is the end of this chapter I know it's short and weird and not much romantic things... but believe me this is going to be great!!!!! But kind of sad, and somewhat might get you mad at times... because of the situation the characters are in, so just to warn you. ^ ^ and will explain all things in the later chapters.  
  
Animefun725  
  
p.s. you better get use to the names of these characters because they are the one that is going to be here through the whole story. 


End file.
